Change of Face
by tsukikitty
Summary: On the bed in front of him sat the mint-haired illusionist, and two things were wrong about him: one, his oversized frog hat was not on his head and was instead hanging on the bedpost behind him; two, he was crying. B26 fluffy oneshot.


Gosh, have I mentioned that I've been obsessed with KHR lately? Specifically B26?

The last part of this actually started out as a separate drabble. As I was writing the first part, I realized how perfectly they fit together, and hence you have this!

Disclaimer: If I owned KHR, I'm _pretty _sure that Fran would have appeared more by now. Come on, Amano-sensei, draw some more Fran for us fans!

.

**Change of Face**

.

Bel really didn't know why he loved stabbing Fran so much.

Sure, he liked stabbing things in general - it was his favorite hobby - but Fran was his favorite target and he could _not_ for the _life_ of him figure out why. One day Lussuria confronted him about it.

"Bel-chan, why are you so mean to Fran-chan?"

"Ushishishi, what do you mean?"

Lussuria pouted and set his hands firmly on his hips. "I _mean_ you're always stabbing him and calling him names. Not to mention how you make him wear that silly hat all the time."

"Ushishi, he's a froggy. Of course I'm mean to him, then."

Lussuria let out an exasperated sigh. "But Bel-chan, he's _not_ a froggy. Before you put that hat on him, he was just plain old cute Fran-chan. Have you ever even called him by his name?" He could see the gears working in Bel's mind as he thought, swinging his arms behind his head.

"Mmm, nope. Just 'Froggy' and 'Un-cute Kouhai.'" He grinned at the thought, much to Lussuria's dismay.

"Bel-chan, you need to see Fran-chan as Fran-chan, not as a frog or a target for your knives."

Bel scoffed. The prince didn't like being reprimanded. "Why does it matter?"

"I just can't stand to watch you treat poor Fran-chan like that. It breaks my heart in two," the older assassin cried dramatically, slapping a hand to his broad chest. "I'm sure that Fran-chan would appreciate it, too, if you were a little nicer to him."

"Che." Bel turned to leave, obviously tired of the conversation. "Whatever."

Lussuria watched worriedly as he walked away, placing a hand helplessly on his cheek. "Ooh, you'd better listen to my advice, Bel-chan. For Fran-chan's sake."

.

Bel plopped down on his bed and stared up at the numerous knife marks on his marred ceiling. "Hmph," he grunted, "no one tells the prince what to do." It made him think, though: why _did_ he always treat Fran like that? Ever since the illusionist had joined the Varia, he had done nothing but stab and insult him. He thought of that pale face with the lucid mint eyes and matching hair. It was always the same expression on that face… What would it look like flushed with sadness or pain, or anger? What about happiness? Did that mean that he never felt any of those things as he walked around Varia headquarters every day? Even when Bel's knives dug deep into his skin, not a hint of emotion would show on his face.

All at once, the prince bolted upright on his bed. He knew why he treated Fran like that. That was just it: he wanted to see that face change - those eyes, those lips… A crinkle in the nose, a twitch of the eyebrows, _anything_ - that's what he wanted. That was why. Before he knew it he was out the door and stalking down the hallway toward one clear destination: Fran's room.

.

Bel blinked and came to an abrupt halt as he pushed open the door of his partner's room. On the bed in front of him sat the mint-haired illusionist, and two things were wrong about him: one, his oversized frog hat was not on his head and was instead hanging on the bedpost behind him; two, he was crying.

As soon as the door opened, Fran's head shot up. In that split second, Bel saw everything: he saw how his eyebrows were knitted together, how tears were spilling relentlessly from his lidded seafoam eyes, how his pale lips were parted and trembling… Every one of his usually impassive features was flooded with absolute gut-wrenching sadness, and beneath his thick curtain of blonde hair, Belphegor's eyes widened.

Just as soon as he had looked up, Fran's eyes flickered and suddenly reverted back to their deadpan stare. "Senpai… Haven't you ever heard of knocking? How rude of you to barge into someone's bedroom like that."

Bel, for once, didn't say anything. He walked over to the bed and faced the younger boy as the latter continued on.

"Do you do this to the others, too, senpai? It seems like the fallen prince has no manners. I thought royal people were raised to be proper. I guess-"

"Frog."

Bel bent down so he was face-to-face with Fran. Though he couldn't see it, Fran knew that the prince's hidden eyes were boring into his own.

"… Yes, senpai?"

"Go back to being sad."

Fran was taken aback, though his expression didn't change. "… What?"

"Don't put on this expressionless face again like you always do. I want to see it change." There was no sign of a grin or a crazy laugh on the prince's face; he was so serious that Fran almost thought he was dreaming. "I've never seen it change before until just now, so don't hide it. Let the prince see it again."

The illusionist blinked a few times. Slowly, he drew in a breath, and in an instant all the emotion flew back to his face. He cried and cried, and Bel secretly thought it was one of the most beautiful things that he had ever seen. For a few moments he just sat there watching as Fran broke down in sobs across from him, his body wracked with sad convulsions. His arms were wrapped around his own trembling frame as if he was still trying to hold it in. After a while, Bel silently leaned forward and reached an arm around his partner, pulling him closer. Fran let himself fall forward onto the blonde's shoulder. Had it been any other situation, he probably would've been thinking of how tear stains on the prince's clothes would get him killed later. However, at the moment, that was the farthest thing from his mind.

It was a solid few minutes that passed as the two sat in the bedroom, one crying and the other wordlessly comforting. Finally, the sobbing began to fade. Resigned to a few sniffles and deep breaths, Fran lifted his head gingerly from the other boy's shoulder. His lower lip still quivered slightly as he glanced at Bel and then looked away again. He felt rather awkward all of the sudden.

"I'm… Sorry, senpai…"

Much to his surprise, Bel's hand was suddenly wrapped behind his head, gently brushing through his emerald hair. "Why are you sorry? You did what I told you to, Froggy. And I got to see your face change." Fran couldn't tell if he was grinning or not, because Bel had buried his face in the crook of his neck. He nuzzled into him a little, and Fran couldn't help but think how uncharacteristic it was of the maniacal prince.

"Senpai, what are you…?"

Bel lifted his head and tilted it slightly to look at his partner. After a moment, he leaned in and locked their lips together. Fran's eyes widened and then fluttered closed as Bel deepened the kiss, working his tongue into Fran's mouth and sampling every inch of his essence. When they broke apart, Fran blinked and stared openly at the blonde, his lips still slightly parted while he drew in the much needed air. His composure must've dropped completely, because Bel's lips spread into a grin.

"I like that face, too," he cooed, wrapping his arms around Fran's waist. The latter blushed despite himself - though he figured that his face was probably already red - and leaned in to rest his forehead against Bel's chest.

"If your face ever changes again, come and find me. The prince orders you to," he added, and Fran smiled just the tiniest bit. He was glad that his face was hidden as he spoke.

"Okay, senpai."

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! I do hope you enjoyed it. :) Reviews are adored, appreciated, etc. etc.

Also, gosh, I think I love writing Lussuria lol.


End file.
